


In My Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Trance - Freeform, Um other stuff too but I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dreams May Come from Scott's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Sleep

"That's good," Peter crooned, "Perfect."

I was in a fog, not quite all the way awake, but not really asleep either. I weakly made a soft, pleased noise from the back of my throat at the knowledge that he was happy; after all, a deep foreign part of me chided, he was my Alpha.

Why wouldn't I be content?

His hands were bruising against my skin, but somehow, I knew that it felt even better than if he'd been gentle.

I pressed closer, clinging to him.

He was mine.

He thrusted into me.

I was utterly, and completely his

"Y- Yes" I moaned.

We were family.

A harsh growl vibrated through me.

He would never let me go.

The little strength I had deserted me as an orgasm ripped violently through me.

And he would kill me before he let me leave. 

As warmth suddenly filled me up to the brim, my last conscious thought was that I would let him.

After that?

There was nothing.


End file.
